


the war of thieves

by fanxyflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blasphemy, Heaven vs Hell, M/M, all in good fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanxyflower/pseuds/fanxyflower
Summary: If history is written by the victors, how do you know what you read is true? Let me tell you how it really happened. This is the tale of the War of Thieves.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my lj account yanet09 from like 2014.
> 
> this is a story where exom are depicted as angels and exok are depicted as demons. while religion isn't explored in depth, it is an underlying theme since heaven and hell are cited as real places and most of the fic will take place in hell. god is mentioned like once but not important and not mentioned at all after that scene

Back in the olden days, it wasn’t uncommon for your parents to tell their children that ‘the Angels are watching over you’ and ‘don’t trust the Demons.’

Angels were age old symbols for everything good in the world. They were the one’s that sat around and answered the prayers of the faith driven and taught forgiveness to those who were wronged.

Demons are synonymous for bad. Everything bad and wrong with anything and everything is always the fault of a Demon. ‘The Devil is inside that one’, ‘Demon, be gone’, and ‘That be the Devil’s work’ were common everyday sayings when the world was young. Not all Demons were bad, but, alas, they were getting tired.

Thus, they gave up.

The Demons decided that if they were going to be made out as the bad guy then they are going to earn that title fair and square.

And earn it they did.

Heaven was outraged; never in the history of all worlds had there been such havoc reeked just for the sake of saying you did.

But the creatures of Hell didn’t care.

Heaven would not stand for such treachery. They were not going to sit idle by while the realms of their worshipers were being tormented. So, they gathered their council of elite Angels and rallied up their best fighters.

They called for war.

Chanyeol remembers his father, the King of Hell, laughing. He cackled and belittled Heaven; he didn’t think they’d dare challenge him. Who in their right mind would?

Apparently, Heaven dared.

Heaven dared with the intensity of a thousand suns.

And Hell’s King fell.

 

 

Heaven was in a riot.

Heaven was full of turmoil.

Hell had struck with a vengeance; their fury was blinding and Heaven was filled with fear.

When the siege was finally over and the Demons were driven out, the reigning King of Heaven sought out the casualties.

His people had been knocked down in droves and entire garrisons were bathed in blue blood.

‘This could not be allowed to happen again’, the King thought. He needed his son to help plan a peace offering and conditions, but he was no where to be found.

Fear nipped its icy claws into the very depths of his soul and Heaven’s King ordered a head count.

When his commanding war general reported back, she bared bad news. While the King’s son was not among the deceased, he was far worse off.

Heaven’s Prince was stolen.


	2. start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your people look to you for leadership, what do you do?

Kris didn’t know anything.

He knew not of the dangers that he faced, and he knew not of his impending doom.

Kris was being dragged by his hair and Hellfire was scorching his skin. Kris sees a palace just ahead of him and wants nothing more than to take his people and fly.

He needs to save his people.

 

 

Chanyeol witnessed the Demons, his army of Demonic revenge, marching back with spoils of their victory and the pride struck bone deep.

The army came to a halt and presented their stolen treasure, only to find the faces of grief stricken Angels. Their presence was enough to send Chanyeol’s eyes ablaze with wrath.

Chanyeol wants to kill.

Chanyeol wants to maim, shred, kill, ruin every single one of the pretentious, holy bastards. He wanted to ruin them one by one, slowly and in the most painful way possible for all of Heaven to see.

His mother, the Queen of Hell, has other plans.

She glides to his side, graceful and poised even in the presence of the foul vermin Chanyeol wants to spit fire at, and scrutinizes them.

There is fervor burning in her eyes and Chanyeol finds himself getting excited. Excited for the bloodshed, excited for the trill of hearing their tortured screams, and he feels a sinister smile tug at his lips.

The Queen frowned, her regal stature moving toward the unworthy party. Looking down on them she declares, “I want to see death.”

A boy with round cheeks was thrown at her feet by the closest Demon warrior. The boy looks shaken to his very core as the warrior gets down on bended knee and presents the Queen with a blue blood stained sword. The Queen takes it with ease and the warrior rushes back to the line from wince he came.

“There will be no mercy,” the Queen’s sharp voice announces. “We will not stop until all of Heaven falls, even if I have to kill them myself.”

The boy starts to silently cry and Chanyeol smiles, wicked and proud. The Queen raises the sword over the boy’s heart and the boy starts sobbing audibly. The crowds of Demons lean forward in anticipation; meanwhile, the Angels get restless.

They start yelling for their kin to be spared and the Queen gifts them a bone chilling glare, the sword still resting above the heart of the chubby cheeked boy. One Angel in particular is struggling with the Demon warrior to get out of his restraints and Chanyeol can just make out the cuts on his face staining his cheeks with his own blue blood.

Chanyeol stares intently at the Angel in question and takes note of his blond hair and physical features. He thinks back to what the former King has told him about the people of Heaven and thinks that this is an Angel he should be aware of.

The Queen clues in before Chanyeol and lets out a mocking snarl. “I never dreamed of being so lucky,” she starts, pushing the sword so that it nicks the Angel at her feet drawing a tiny yelp from the boy. “We are in for a treat today, my Loyals, for our trusted and honorable warriors have brought us a true gem.”

The crowd stills in anticipation and the Angels start to shiver. The Queen motions for the warriors to bring the blond Angel towards her, and he is soon dropped at her feet. Chanyeol scrutinizes him for a split second before everything clicks and he cannot stop the wicked cackle he let out.

“Well, if it isn’t Heaven’s little golden boy,” the Queen hisses. “What do you think your Daddy’s going to do when he finds out his son is down here in horrible, horrible Hell?” She moves the sword from the round faced Angel’s chest to aim it at Heaven’s Prince’s throat.

“Please,” Heaven’s Prince croaks out, “let them go. Kill me instead.” And Chanyeol wants nothing more than Heaven’s Prince’s blood on his hands. He wants to drain him down to his last drop, hear every blood curdling scream, and then bathe in the sickly, blue blood of the fallen Angel.

But the Queen has other plans.

“Oh, no,” she coos, “no, no, no, that just will not do.” She smiles at the cowering Prince and is delighted by the terror she sees in his eyes. “Killing you, of all people, would be too kind.” The Queen looks out at her warriors and the Loyals, the people of Hell, and states, her voice booming, “These Angels know not was suffering is. They see Death as a means to an end, and I regret sharing their views.” She looks at Chanyeol and nods to the crowd; Chanyeol knows what to do.

“We shall enslave their race,” Chanyeol says in a strong, steady voice. “We will take to the skies, conquer their people, and kill their King as they have killed ours. We will avenge my father’s name.” The crowd cheers and the warriors raise their weapons with pride.

Heaven’s Prince looks at Chanyeol, his eyes flooded with sadness, while the round faced Angel beside him is openly crying into the Prince’s shoulder. Chanyeol looks at his mother, the Queen, and feels a wave of pride rush through him.

The Queen announces that Hell’s new King, Chanyeol, and herself will have first pick of their new found slaves, and then the warriors and high class citizens.

Chanyeol picks Heaven’s Prince with malice in his voice and a wicked smirk plastered on his face.

Heaven’s Prince wept for his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo this is so emo lol kudos and comments make me happy pls show me some love!


End file.
